The present invention relates to a dyeing composition for keratinous fibres, comprising at least one enzyme of the laccase type, at least one particular anionic surfactant and at least one oxidation dye, as well as its uses for dyeing, for dyeing keratinous fibres, in particular human hair.
It is known to dye keratinous fibres, and in particular human hair, with dyeing compositions containing oxidation dye precursors, in particular ortho- and para-phenylenediamines, ortho- or para-aminophenols, heterocyclic bases generally called oxidation bases. The oxidation dye precursors, or oxidation bases, are colourless or weakly coloured compounds which, combined with oxidizing products, can give rise to dye and coloured compounds by a process of oxidative condensation.
It is also known that the shades obtained with these oxidation bases can be varied by combining them with couplers or colour modifiers, the latter being chosen in particular from aromatic meta-diamines, meta-aminophenols, meta-diphenols and certain heterocyclic compounds.
The variety of molecules used in oxidation bases and couplers allows a rich palette of colours to be obtained.
The so-called xe2x80x9cpermanentxe2x80x9d colour obtained by means of these oxidation dyes should moreover satisfy a number of requirements. Thus, it should have no drawbacks from the toxicological point of view, it should make it possible to obtain shades of the desired intensity and it should exhibit good resistance towards external agents (light, adverse weather conditions, washing, permanent waving, perspiration, rubbing).
The dyes should also make it possible to cover grey hair, and thus should be the least selective possible, that is to say they should make it possible to obtain the smallest possible differences in colour all along the same keratinous fibre, which may indeed be differently sensitized (i.e. damaged) between its tip and its root.
The oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres is generally carried out in an alkaline medium, in the presence of hydrogen peroxide. However, the use of alkaline media in the presence of hydrogen peroxide has the disadvantage of causing substantial degradation of the fibres, as well as decolouring of the keratinous fibres which is not always desirable.
The oxidation dyeing of keratinous fibres can also be carried out with the aid of oxidizing systems different from hydrogen peroxide such as enzymatic systems. Thus, it has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,742, Patent Applications FR-A-2,112,549, FR-A-2,694,018, EP-A-0,504,005, WO95/07988, WO95/33836, WO95/33837, WO96/00290, WO97/19998 and WO97/19999 to dye keratinous fibres with compositions comprising at least one oxidation dye in combination with enzymes of the laccase type, the said compositions being brought into contact with atmospheric oxygen. These dyeing formulations, although used under conditions which do not cause degradation of the keratinous fibres comparable to that caused by dyeings carried out in the presence of hydrogen peroxide, lead to colours which are still inadequate both from the point of view of homogeneity of the colour distributed along the fibre (xe2x80x9cunisonxe2x80x9d), from the point of view of chromaticity (luminosity) and of the dyeing power.
The aim of the present invention is to solve the problems mentioned above.
The applicant has surprisingly discovered novel compositions containing, as oxidizing system, at least one enzyme of the laccase type and at least one particular anionic surfactant which will be defined in greater detail below, capable of constituting, in the presence of oxidation dye(s) (oxidation dye precursors and/or couplers), ready-to-use dyeing formulations giving colours which are more homogeneous, more intense and more chromatic without causing significant degradation or decolouring of the keratinous fibres, which exhibit low selectivity and good resistance to various attacks to which the hair may be subjected.
These discoveries form the basis of the present invention.
The first subject of the present invention is therefore a ready-to-use composition intended for dyeing keratinous fibres, in particular human keratinous fibres and more particularly human hair, comprising, in a carrier appropriate for keratinous fibres:
(a) at least one enzyme of the laccase type;
(b) at least one anionic surfactant chosen from the group consisting of:
(i) acyl isethionates;
(ii) acyl taurates;
(iii) suiphosuccinates of the following formula (I): 
in which X1 denotes an oxygen atom, the xe2x80x94CONH radical, the radical 
and c=0 to 10 with 1 less than a+b+c less than 10,
M denoting H, ammonium, Na or K or an organic amine residue,
R1 denoting a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched C12-C30 aliphatic group, it being understood that if X1 denotes oxygen, c=0;
(iv) acyl sarcosinates of the following formula (II): 
in which R2 denotes a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched C12-C30 aliphatic group, M having the same meaning as defined above;
(v) acyl glutamates of the following formula (III): 
in which R3 denotes a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched C8-C30 aliphatic group, M having the same meaning as defined above;
(vi) polyoxyalkylenated ether carboxylic acids and their salts;
(vii) fatty glucamide sulphates;
(viii) alkyl galactoside uronates;
(ix) anionic derivatives of alkyl polyglucoside;
(x) mixtures thereof;
(c) at least one oxidation dye.
The laccase(s) used in the ready-to-use dye composition in accordance with the invention may be chosen in particular from laccases of plant origin, animal origin, fungal origin (yeasts, moulds, fungi) or bacterial origin, organisms which may be of mono- or pluricellular origin. They can be obtained by biotechnology.
Among the laccases of plant origin which can be used according to the invention, there may be mentioned the laccases produced by plants which perform chlorophyll synthesis as indicated in Application FR-A-2,694,018 such as those found in the extracts of Anacardiaceae such as for example the extracts of Magnifera indica, Schinus molle or Pleiogynium timoriense, in the extracts of Podocarpaceae, Rosmarinus off., Solanum tuberosum, Iris sp., Coffea sp., Daucus carrota, Vinca minor, Persea americana, Catharenthus roseus, Musa sp., Malus pumila, Gingko biloba, Monotropa hypopithys (Indian pipe), Aesculus sp., Acer pseudoplatanus, Prunus persica, Pistacia palaestina. 
Among the laccases of fungal origin optionally obtained by biotechnology which can be used according to the invention, there may be mentioned the laccase(s) derived from Polyporus versicolor, Rhizoctonia practicola and Rhus vernicifera as indicated in Applications FR-A-2,112,549 and EP-A-504005, those described in Patent Application WO95/07988, WO95/33836, WO95/33837, WO96/00290, WO97/19998 and WO97/19999, whose content is an integral part of the present description, such as for example those derived from Scytalidium, Polyporus pinsitus, Myceliophtora thermophila, Rhizoctonia solani, Pyricularia orizae, or variants thereof. There may also be mentioned those derived from Tramates versicolor, Fomes fomentarius, Chaetomium thermophile, Neurospora crassa, Coriolus versicol, Botrytis cinerea, Rigidoporus lignosus, Phellinus noxius, Pleurotus ostreatus, Aspergillus nidulans, Podospora anserina, Agaricus bisporus, Ganoderma lucidum, Glomerella cingulata, Lactarius piperatus, Russula delica, Heterobasidion annosum, Thelephora terrestris, Cladosporium cladosporiodes, Cerrena unicolor, Coriolus hirsutus, Ceriporiopsis subvermispora, Coprinus cinereus, Panaeolus papilionaceus, Panaeolus sphinctrinus, Schizophyllum commune, Dichomitius squalens and variants thereof.
The laccases of fungal origin optionally obtained by biotechnology will be preferably chosen.
The enzymatic activity of the laccases of the invention which have syringaldazine among their substrates can be defined from the oxidation of syringaldazine under aerobic conditions. The ulac unit corresponds to the quantity of enzyme catalysing the conversion of 1 mmol of syringaldazine per minute at pH 5.5 at 30xc2x0 C. The unit u corresponds to the quantity of enzyme producing a delta absorbance at 530 nm of 0.001 per minute using syringaldazine as substrate, at 30xc2x0 C. and at pH 6.5.
The enzymatic activity of the laccases of the invention can also be defined from the oxidation of para-phenylenediamine. The ulac unit corresponds to the quantity of enzyme producing a delta absorbance at 496.5 nm of 0.001 per minute using para-phenylenediamine as substrate (64 mM) at 30xc2x0 C. and at pH 5. According to the invention, it is preferable to determine the enzymatic activity in ulac units.
The quantities of laccase used in the compositions of the invention will vary according to the nature of the laccase chosen. Preferably, they will vary from 0.5 to 2000 ulac, or from 1000 to 4xc3x97107 u units, or from 20 to 2xc3x97106 ulac units per 100 g of composition.
The preferred acyl isethionates and acyl taurates in accordance with the invention correspond to the following general structure:
Rxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92M+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IV)
where R denotes an Rxe2x80x2COO group or an Rxe2x80x2CONRxe2x80x3 group with Rxe2x80x2 denoting a saturated or unsaturated, linear or branched C8-C30 aliphatic group and Rxe2x80x3 denoting hydrogen or a C1-C4 alkyl radical and M denoting H, ammonium, Na or K or an organic amine, in particular alkanolamine, residue.
Among the sulphosuccinates of formula (I) according to the present invention, there may be mentioned disodium lauramido MEA sulphosuccinate, disodium lauramido PEG2 sulphosuccinate, disodium PEG5 laurylcitrate sulphosuccinate.
The polyoxyalkylenated ether carboxylic acids and their salts in accordance with the invention are preferably those comprising from 2 to 50 ethylene oxide groups, and mixtures thereof. The anionic surfactants of the polyoxyalkylenated ether carboxylic acid or salt type are in particular those which correspond to the following formula (V): 
in which:
R4 denotes an alkyl or alkylaryl group, and n is an integer or a decimal number (mean value) which may vary from 2 to 24 and preferably from 3 to 10, the alkyl radical having between 6 and 20 carbon atoms approximately, and aryl preferably denoting phenyl, A denotes H, ammonium, Na, K, Li, Mg or a monoethanolamine or triethanolamine residue. It is also possible to use mixtures of compounds of formula (V), in particular mixtures in which the R4 groups are different.
Compounds of formula (V) are sold for example by the company KAO under the names AKYPOS (NP40, NP70, OP40, OP80, RLM25, RLM38, RLMQ 38 NV, RLM 45, RLM 45 NV, RLM 100, RLM 100 NV, RO 20, RO 90, RCS 60, RS 60, RS 100, RO 50) or by the company SANDOZ under the names SANDOPAN (DTC Acid, DTC).
The fatty glucamide sulphates which may be used according to the invention are those described in patent application DE 44 43 645 whose content forms an integral part of the description.
The alkyl galactoside uronates which can be used according to the invention are those described in patent EP-B-0,701,430 whose content forms an integral part of the description.
The anionic derivatives of alkyl polyglycoside are preferably chosen from
alkyl polyglucoside sulphates or sulphonates, or mixtures thereof;
alkyl polyglucoside ether carboxylates;
alkyl polyglucoside sulphosuccinates;
alkyl polyglucoside isethionates;
alkyl polyglucoside phosphates.
These anionic derivatives of alkyl polyglucoside are in particular described in patents DE 39 18 135, DE 40 21 760, DE 42 39 390, DE 43 36 803, DE 43 37 035 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,114.
According to the present invention, the use of the following anionic surfactants is preferred:
acyl isethionates;
polyoxyalkylenated ether carboxylic acids and their salts;
anionic derivatives of alkyl polyglucoside.
The dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention contain the particular anionic surfactants defined above in contents by weight which may be between 0.1% and 20%, preferably between 0.5% and 15% and still more preferably between 1% and 10%, relative to the total weight of the composition.
The nature of the oxidation base(s) and/or of the couplers used in the ready-to-use dyeing composition is not critical.
The oxidation bases may be chosen in particular from para-phenylenediamines, double bases, para-aminophenols, ortho-aminophenols and heterocyclic oxidation bases.
Among the para-phenylenediamines which can be used as oxidation base in the dyeing composition in accordance with the invention, there may be mentioned in particular the compounds of the following formula (V) and their addition salts with an acid: 
in which:
R1 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a polyhydroxy(C2-C4 alkyl) radical, a (C1-C4) alkoxy (C1-C4) alkyl radical, a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrogen-containing group, a phenyl radical or a 4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl radical;
R2 represents a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a polyhydroxy (C2-C4 alkyl) radical, a (C1-C4) alkoxy (C1-C4) alkyl radical or a C1-C4 alkyl radical substituted with a nitrogen-containing group;
R3 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom such as a chlorine, bromine, iodine or fluorine atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a hydroxy(C1-C4 alkoxy) radical, an acetylamino(C1-C4 alkoxy) radical, a mesylamino(C1-C4 alkoxy) radical or a carbamoylamino(C1-C4 alkoxy) radical,
R4 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a C1-C4 alkyl radical.
Among the nitrogen-containing groups of formula (VI) above, there may be mentioned in particular the amino, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino, (C1-C4) dialkylamino, (C1-C4) trialkylamino, monohydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino, imidazolinium and ammonium radicals.
Among the para-phenylenediamines of formula (VI) above, there may be mentioned more particularly para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,5-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-diethyl-para-phehylenediamine, N,N-dipropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 4-amino-N,N-diethyl-3-methylaniline, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylaniline, 4-N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-chloroaniline, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-fluoro-para-phenylenediamiine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-hydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-hydroxymethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-dimethyl-3-methyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-(ethyl-xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2,xcex3-dihydroxypropyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-para-phenylenediamine, N-phenyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, N-(xcex2-methoxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the para-phenylenediamines of formula (VI) above, there are most particularly preferred para-phenylenediamine, para-tolylenediamine, 2-isopropyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy-para-phenylene-diamine, 2,6-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,6-diethyl-para-phenylenediamine, 2,3-dimethyl-para-phenylenediamine, N,N-bis(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)-para-phenylenediamine, 2-chloro-para-phenylenediamine, 2-xcex2-acetylaminoethyloxy-para-phenylenediamine, and their addition salts with an acid.
According to the invention, xe2x80x9cdouble basesxe2x80x9d is understood to mean the compounds containing at least two aromatic rings on which amino and/or hydroxyl groups are carried.
Among the double bases which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, there may be mentioned in particular the compounds corresponding to the following formula (VII), and their addition salts with an acid: 
in which:
Z1 and Z2, which are identical or different, represent a hydroxyl or xe2x80x94NH2 radical which may be substituted with a C1-C4 alkyl radical or with a linking arm Y;
the linking arm Y represents a linear or branched alkylene chain comprising from 1 to 14 carbon atoms, which may be interrupted by or which may end with one or more nitrogen-containing groups and/or one or more heteroatoms such as oxygen, sulphur or nitrogen atoms, and optionally substituted with one or more hydroxyl or C1-C6 alkoxy radicals;
R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, a monohydroxy(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a polyhydroxy(C2-C4 alkyl) radical, an amino(C1-C4 alkyl) radical or a linking arm Y;
R7, R8, R9, R10, R11 and R12, which are identical or different, represent a hydrogen atom, a linking arm Y or a C1-C4 alkyl radical;
it being understood that the compounds of formula (VII) contain only one linking arm Y per molecule.
Among the nitrogen-containing groups of formula (VII) above, there may be mentioned in particular the amino, mono(C1-C4)alkylamino, (C1-C4) dialkylamino, (C1-C4) trialkylamino, monohydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino, imidazolinium and ammonium radicals.
Among the double bases of formulae (VII) above, there may be mentioned more particularly N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(b-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(b-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)ethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(b-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-aminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4-methylaminophenyl)tetramethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(ethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-amino-3xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)ethylenediamine, 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among these double bases of formula (VII), N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(b-hydroxyethyl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(4xe2x80x2-aminophenyl)-1,3-diaminopropanol, 1,8-bis(2,5-diaminophenoxy)-3,5-dioxaoctane or one of their addition salts with an acid are particularly preferred.
Among the para-aminophenols which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, there may be mentioned in particular the compounds corresponding to the following formula (VIII), and their addition salts with an acid: 
in which:
R13 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl, monohydroxy (C1-C4 alkyl), (C1-C4) alkoxy (C1-C4)alkyl, amino (C1-C4 alkyl) or hydroxy(C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4 alkyl) radical,
R14 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl, monohydroxy(C1-C4 alkyl), polyhydroxy(C2-C4 alkyl), amino(C1-C4 alkyl), cyano(C1-C4 alkyl) or (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4) alkyl radical,
it being understood that at least one of the radicals R13 or R14 represents a hydrogen atom.
Among the para-aminophenols of formula (VIII) above, there may be mentioned more particularly para-aminophenol, 4-amino-3-methylphenol, 4-amino-3-fluorophenol, 4-amino-3-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methylphenol, 4-amino-2-hydroxymethylphenol, 4-amino-2-methoxymethylphenol; 4-amino-2-aminomethylphenol, 4-amino-2-(b-hydroxyethylaminomethyl)phenol, 4-amino-2-fluorophenol, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the ortho-aminophenois which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, there may be mentioned more particularly 2-aminophenol, 2-amino-5-methylphenol, 2-amino-6-methylphenol, 5-acetamido-2-aminophenol, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the heterocyclic bases which can be used as oxidation bases in the dyeing compositions in accordance with the invention, there may be mentioned more particularly pyridine derivatives, pyrimidine derivatives, pyrazole derivatives, pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the pyridine derivatives, there may be mentioned more particularly the compounds described for example in Patents GB 1,026,978 and GB 1,153,196, such as 2,5-diaminopyridine, 2-(4-methoxyphenyl)amino-3-aminopyridine, 2,3-diamino-6-methoxypyridine, 2-(b-methoxyethyl)amino-3-amino-6-methoxypyridine, 3,4-diaminopyridine, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the pyrimidine derivatives, there may be mentioned more particularly the compounds described for example in German Patent DE 2,359,399 or Japanese Patents JP 88-169,571 and JP 91-333,495 or Patent Application WO 96/15765, such as 2,4,5,6-tetra-aminopyrimidine, 4-hydroxy-2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2-hydroxy-4,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, 2,4-dihydroxy-5,6-diaminopyrimidine, 2,5,6-triaminopyrimidine, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the pyrazole derivatives, there may be mentioned more particularly the compounds described in Patents DE 3,843,892, DE 4,133,957 and Patent Applications WO 94/08969, WO 94/08970, FR-A-2,733,749 and DE 195 43 988 such as 4,5-diamino-1-methylpyrazole, 3,4-diaminopyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(4xe2x80x2-chlorobenzyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-phenylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-methyl-3-phenylpyrazole, 4-amino-1,3-dimethyl-5-hydrazinopyrazole, 1-benzyl-4,5-diamino-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-tert-butyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-tert-butyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-(b-hydroxyethyl)-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-(4xe2x80x2-methoxyphenyl)pyrazole, 4,5-diamino-1-ethyl-3-hydroxymethylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-methylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-hydroxymethyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4,5-diamino-3-methyl-1-isopropylpyrazole, 4-amino-5-(2xe2x80x2-aminoethyl)amino-1,3-dimethylpyrazole, 3,4,5-triaminopyrazole, 1-methyl-3,4,5-triamninopyrazole, 3,5-diamino-1-methyl-4-methylaminopyrazole, 3,5-diamino-4-(b-hydroxyethyl)amino-1-methylpyrazole, and their addition salts with an acid.
Among the pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives, there may be mentioned more particularly the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of the following formula (IX), their addition salts with an acid or with a base and their tautomeric forms, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists: 
in which:
R15, R16, R17 and R18, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4,alkyl radical, an aryl radical, a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a (C1-C4)alkoxy(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical (it being possible for the amine to be protected with an acetyl, ureido or sulphonyl radical), a (C1-C4)alkylamino(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a di-[(C1-C4)alkyl]amino(C1-C4 alkyl) radical (it being possible for the dialkyl radicals to form a carbon-containing ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle), a hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl- or di-[hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl]amino (C1-C4 alkyl) radical,
the X radicals, which are identical or different, denote a hydrogen atom, a C1-C4 alkyl radical, an aryl radical, a C1-C4 hydroxyalkyl radical, a C2-C4 polyhydroxyalkyl radical, a C1-C4 aminoalkyl radical, a (C1-C4) alkylamino (C1-C4 alkyl) radical, a di-[(C1-C4) alkyl]amino(C1-C4 alkyl) radical (it being possible for the dialkyls to form a carbon-containing ring or a 5- or 6-membered heterocycle), a hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl or di-[hydroxy(C1-C4)alkyl]amino(C1-C4 alkyl) radical, an amino radical, a (C1-C4)alkyl- or di-[(C1-C4)alkyl]-amino radical; a halogen atom, a carboxylic acid group, a sulphonic acid group;
i equals 0, 1, 2 or 3;
p equals 0 or 1;
q equals 0 or 1;
n equals 0 or 1;
xe2x80x83with the proviso that:
the sum p+q is different from 0;
when p+q is equal to 2, then n equals 0 and the groups NR15R16 and NR17R18 occupy positions (2,3); (5,6); (6,7); (3,5) or (3,7);
when p+q is equal to 1, then n equals 1 and the group NR15R16 (or NR17R18) and the OH group occupy positions (2,3); (5,6); (6,7); (3,5) or (3,7).
When the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of formula (IX) above are such that they comprise a hydroxyl group on one of the positions 2, 5 or 7 at the a position with respect to a nitrogen atom, a tautomeric equilibrium exists which is represented for example by the following scheme: 
Among the pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of formula (IX) above, there may be mentioned in particular:
pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;.
2,5-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine;
2,7-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,5-diamine;
3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ol;
3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-5-ol;
2-3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-ylamino)ethanol;
2-(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-ylamino)ethanol;
2-[(3-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-7-yl) (2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol;
2-[(7-aminopyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidin-3-yl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amino]ethanol,
5,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
2,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
2,5,N7,N7-tetramethylpyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidine-3,7-diamine;
and their addition salts and their tautomeric forms, when a tautomeric equilibrium exists.
The pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of formula (IX) above may be prepared by cyclization from an aminopyrazole according to the syntheses described in the following references:
EP 628559 BEIERSDORF-LILLY
R. Vishdu, H. Navedul, Indian J. Chem., 34b(6), 514, 1995.
N. S. Ibrahim, K. U. Sadek, F. A. Abdel-Al, Arch. Pharm., 320, 240, 1987.
R. H. Springer, M. B. Scholten, D. E. O""Brien, T. Novinson, J. P. Miller, R. K. Robins, J. Med. Chem., 25, 235, 1982.
T. Novinson, R. K. Robins, T. R. Matthews, J. Med. Chem., 20, 296, 1977.
U.S. Pat. No. 3907799 ICN PHARMACEUTICALS
The pyrazolo[1,5-a]pyrimidines of formula (IX) above can also be prepared by cyclization from hydrazine according to the syntheses described in the following references:
A. McKillop and R. J. Kobilecki, Heterocycles, 6(9), 1355, 1977.
E. Alcade, J. De Mendoza, J. M. Marcia-Marquina, C. Almera, J. Elguero, J. Heterocyclic Chem., 11(3), 423, 1974.
K. Saito, I. Hori, M. Higarashi, H. Midorikawa, Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan, 47(2), 476, 1974.
The oxidation base(s) in accordance with the invention preferably represent from 0.0005 to 12% by weight approximately of the total weight of the ready-to-use dyeing composition, and still more preferably from 0.005 to 6% by weight approximately of this weight.
The coupler(s) which can be used in the ready-to-use dyeing composition in accordance with the invention are those conventionally used in oxidation dyeing compositions, that is to say meta-phenylenediamines, meta-aminophenols and meta-diphenols, the mono- or polyhydroxylated derivatives of naphthalene, sesamol and its derivatives and heterocyclic compounds such as for example indole derivatives, indoline derivatives, benzimidazole derivatives, benzomorpholine derivatives, sesamol derivatives, pyrazoloazole derivatives, pyrroloazole derivatives, imidazoloazole derivatives, pyrazolopyrimidine derivatives, 3,5-pyrazolinedione derivatives, pyrrolo[3,2-d]oxazole derivatives, pyrazolo[3,4-d]thiazole derivatives, thiazoloazole S-oxide derivatives, thiazoloazole S,S-dioxide derivatives, and their addition salts with an acid.
These couplers may be chosen in particular from 2-methyl-5-aminophenol, 5-N-(xcex2-hydroxyethyl)amino-2-methylphenol, 3-aminophenol, 1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 1,3-dihydroxy-2-methylbenzene, 4-chloro-1,3-dihydroxybenzene, 2,4-diamino-1-(xcex2-hydroxyethyloxy)benzene, 2-amino-4-(xcex2-hydroxyethylamino)-1-methoxybenzene, 1,3-diaminobenzene, 1,3-bis(2,4-diaminophenoxy)propane, sesamol, xcex1-naphthol, 6-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxyindole, 4-hydroxy-N-methylindole, 6-hydroxyindoline, 2,6-dihydroxy-4-methylpyridine, 1-H-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, 1-phenyl-3-methylpyrazol-5-one, 2,6-dimethylpyrazolo[1,5-b]-1,2,4-triazole, 2,6-dimethyl[3,2-c]-1,2,4-triazole, 6-methylpyrazolo[1,5-a]benzimidazole, and their addition salts with an acid.
These couplers preferably represent from 0.0001 to 10% by weight approximately of the total weight of the ready-to-use dyeing composition, and still more preferably from 0.005 to 5% by weight approximately of this weight.
In general, the addition salts with an acid which can be used in the context of the dyeing compositions of the invention (oxidation bases and couplers) are in particular chosen from hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, sulphates and tartrates, lactates and acetates.
The dyeing composition of the invention may also contain, in addition to the oxidation dyes defined above, direct dyes in order to increase the shimmer of the shades. These direct dyes can in particular then be chosen from nitro, azo or anthraquinone dyes.
The subject of the invention is also a method of dyeing keratinous fibres, and in particular human keratinous fibres such as hair, using the ready-to-use dyeing composition as defined above.
According to this method, at least one ready-to-use dyeing composition as defined above is applied to the fibres for a sufficient time to develop the desired colour, after which they are rinsed, optionally washed with shampoo, rinsed again and dried.
The time necessary for the development of the colour on the keratinous fibres is generally between 3 and 60 minutes and still more precisely 5 and 40 minutes.
According to one particular embodiment of the invention, the method comprises a preliminary step consisting in storing in a separate form, on the one hand, a composition (A) comprising, in a medium appropriate for dyeing, at least one oxidation dye as defined above and, on the other hand, a composition (B) containing, in a medium appropriate for dyeing, at least one enzyme of the laccase type and at least at least one particular anionic surfactant as defined above, and then in mixing them at the time of use before applying this mixture to the keratinous fibres. According to a specific embodiment of the invention, the anionic surfactant as defined above can be incorporated into the composition (A).
Another subject of the invention is a multi-compartment device or dyeing (kit) or any other multi-compartment packaging system in which a first compartment contains the composition (A) as defined above and a second compartment contains a composition (B) as defined above. These devices may be equipped with a means which makes it possible to deliver the desired mixture to the hair, such as the devices described in Patent FR-2,586,913 in the name of the applicant.
The medium appropriate for keratinous fibres (or carrier) of the ready-to-use dyeing compositions for keratinous fibres in accordance with the invention generally consists of water or of a mixture of water and of at least one organic solvent in order to solubilize the compounds which might not be sufficiently soluble in water. As organic solvent, there may be mentioned for example C1-C4 alkanols such as ethanol and isopropanol as well as aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol, similar products and mixtures thereof.
The solvents may be present in proportions preferably of between 1 and 40% by weight approximately relative to the total weight of the dyeing composition, and still more preferably between 5 and 30% by weight approximately.
The pH of the ready-to-use dyeing compositions for keratinous fibres in accordance with the invention is chosen such that the enzymatic activity of the laccase is not impaired. It generally varies from 4 to 11 approximately, and more preferably from 6 to 9 approximately.
The ready-to-use dyeing compositions for keratinous fibres in accordance with the invention may also contain various adjuvants conventionally used in dyeing compositions, such as anionic surfactants other than those used in accordance with the present invention, cationic, nonionic, amphoteric or zwitterionic surfactants or mixtures thereof, polymers, thickeners, antioxidants, enzymes different from the laccases used in accordance with the invention, such as for example peroxidases or oxidoreductases containing 2 electrons, penetrating agents, sequestering agents, perfumes, buffers, dispersing agents, film-forming agents, screening agents, vitamins, preservatives or opacifying agents.
Of course, persons skilled in the art will be careful to choose this or these optional additional compounds such that the advantageous properties intrinsically attached to the compositions in accordance with the invention are not, or substantially not, impaired by the addition(s) envisaged.
The ready-to-use dyeing compositions for keratinous fibres in accordance with the invention can be provided in various forms, such as in the form of liquids, creams, gels, optionally pressurized, or in any other form appropriate for dyeing keratinous fibres, in particular human hair.
In the ready-to-use dyeing compositions of the invention, the oxidation dye(s) and the laccase(s) are present in the said composition which should be free of gaseous oxygen, so as to avoid any premature oxidation of the oxidation dye(s).
Concrete examples illustrating the invention will now be given.
In the text which follows or in the preceding text, unless otherwise stated, the percentages are expressed by weight.